Go Away
by Thena and Blue
Summary: This is our version of the finale Way To Go. GSR shippers and Sara fans, run for your lives, you have been warned! Mild slash


Disclaimer: We do not own any part of CSI or anything in this story except the plot. (and maybe the cockroaches.) If we did, do you really think that the season six finale would have even happened?

Authors' note:

**Thena:** This is our own response to the finale "Way To Go" We feel that the episode was poor and frankly horrific. Flames will be used to power our invisible spaceship.

**Blue:** Or burn Sara

Go Away

Sara emerged from the bathroom, seductively dressed in a silky bathrobe. She smiled coyly at Grissom, who was led on the bed.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye," she said in response to his musings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde sat bolt upright in her bed; a cold sweat gripping her.

She looked around, trying to figure out her surroundings and reassure herself that it was just a nightmare.

He companion stirred next to her

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a horrible nightmare." Catherine said, shuddering.

"What was it about?"

"You and Grissom were….a couple!"

Sara laughed, "You know I only have eyes for you."

Slowly Catherine calmed her breathing and laid back down in the arms of her lover who kissed her soundly. She responded immediately and it was a long time before either of them got back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine, unable to sleep for long, had risen early and made her way into the office to finish off paperwork.

She walked past her boss's office, and was confronted with a disturbing sight.

Gil Grissom was lovingly coaxing his cockroaches to follow a racetrack he had set up, making cooing sounds.

"Hurry up, Othello, I know you can go faster my little darling."

Catherine smirked, but didn't say anything, still troubled by her dream.

She hurried past and moved on from his office so he wouldn't hear her hysterical laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here!"

Catherine jumped and looked up at the angry, grating voice.

"I had to make my own breakfast!" Sara spat, and stalking up to Catherine, slapped her hard around the face.

"I…I'm sorry Sara, I couldn't sleep."

"That's no excuse! If you want out of this relationship, just say! I even had to take your brat to school!"

Catherine was silent, not wanting to incur Sara's wrath any further. She would gladly leave this woman, if her fear for her daughter's safety had not outweighed her common sense.

Satisfied by her girlfriend's silence, Sara left, moaning about disobedient women.

In the corridor, Sara ran into Greg, who grinned cheerfully at her.

"Hi, Sara," he said brightly.

"Get out of the way, nerd!" Sara growled, shoving him roughly out of the way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the briefing, Catherine and Greg both eyed Sara with fear.

When Catherine had first fallen in love with Sara, the younger woman had seemed kind and attentive, making Catherine feel like a desirable woman for the first time in years but now their relationship was based on fear and power.

Grissom was oblivious to the tension in the room and doled out the case files

"Nick, Warrick, you have a B and E downtown," Grissom said, "Greg, Catherine there's a dead body in the strip. And Sara, I need someone to help me in the lab."

"The lab? That's boring!" Sara said, glaring meaningfully at Catherine.

"I don't mind taking the lab," Catherine said meekly.

Grissom stared at his co worker and then nodded his assent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg and Sara stood outside the crime scene waiting for the uniform to arrive and secure the scene.

"Screw this; I can't be bothered to wait," Sara said, ducking under the tape.

"Sara, we should wait. I think we should…" Greg said nervously and then swallowed as she turned a withering gaze on him.

"Get a backbone, Greg. The guy's already dead, are you scared his ghost is going to attack you?" she sneered as she entered the house.

After a moment's hesitation, the newbie CSI followed her in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil Grissom entered the DNA lab to see his second in command staring into space. He touched her shoulder and she visibly flinched away from him.

"Catherine? Are you okay?"

"Oh hi, Gil. Yeah I'm fine, just daydreaming."

"Is everything all right with you and Sara? It seemed a bit frosty in the briefing room earlier."

She gave a weak smile, "Everything's fine."

He touched her shoulder again, this time resting his hand there for longer than was necessary. "Anytime you want to talk Catherine, I'm here okay?"

"Thanks Gil," she said, and really meant it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was dimly lit so both CSI's pulled out their torches.

"Sara, I'm really not sure this is a good idea…"

"Will you shut up?"

In the middle of the kitchen floor, there was a dead body with a single gunshot wound to the face. Just as Sara was kneeling closer to look at it, the squeak of a shoe was heard.

Greg looked around, panicked. "Did you hear that Sara? Someone's here!"

She listened for a moment but heard no further noise. "It's probably your own shoe Sanders, stop being a baby."

"Sara, I think we should…"

Greg was cut off by the lamp next to his head shattering into a million pieces from a bullet. Both CSI's automatically ducked as the shots continued.

Sara got out her gun and tried to fire back at the unknown assailant. The gun clicked uselessly.

"What the hell?" Sara muttered, "Greg, give me your gun!"

"What? That'll leave me unarmed!"

"You've never even fired your gun anyway! What good could you do?"

He handed over his own weapon with trembling hands.

Sara fired back as Greg tried to stay hidden. The attacker was a much better shot than her and a bullet soon ripped through Greg's shoulder. He fell with a cry and lay still. Sara barely gave him a glance and continued firing. The next shot aimed her way hit her chest. She looked at the growing blood stain in surprise and collapsed onto the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom approached his dearest friend with a heavy heart. Catherine seemed lighter and more care free now she was working on the DNA with Wendy and now he had to ruin it.

"Catherine? Can I talk to you a minute?"

The younger lab tech left them in privacy.

"What is it Gil?"

Grissom felt awful. Here was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and who he had been in love with for 15 years and he had to give her some life-altering news.

"Greg and Sara went to a crime scene…"

"I know. The one on Pine Street. What's this all about?"

"They went in and the scene hadn't been secured. The murderer was still there."

"Oh, God"

"Greg was taken to hospital with a bullet through his shoulder…"

"Sara?"

"I'm so sorry Catherine. She didn't make it. The uniform who shot the killer found her dead."

He held her as she wept in his arms. When she was calmer, he brought her a coffee.

"Is Greg going to be okay?" she sniffed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Catherine, the next week and the funeral passed in a haze. Everyone was so supportive but she didn't feel like she deserved it. Although she had loved the brunette at the beginning of the relationship, the abuse had extinguished her feelings. She had wanted to leave Sara for a long time but was afraid of what might happen to her and Lindsay. Part of her was glad her lover was dead. Now both of them were free.

A touch on her arm brought her out of her thoughts. Grissom was standing there, smiling gently at her. He had been such a rock to her this week; she didn't know what she would have done without him.

She smiled back and looked around her living room, which was where the wake was being held. Nick and Warrick were talking to Brass in the corner. Greg was comforting Lindsay, who hadn't known about the abuse and liked her mother's girlfriend. Greg was almost fully recovered and had his shoulder in a sling. He had felt guilty about Sara's death but Catherine had assured him that he was not to blame.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, everyone but Grissom had left; offering their final respects and Lily had taken Lindsay to give Catherine some peace.

Catherine was merely tired. Tired of pretending that Sara's death had left her heartbroken. Tired of receiving condolences from people that had never met her or Sara.

She sighed and Grissom's hands were instantly on her back, supporting her as always.

"Why don't you leave the tidying until the morning?" he asked

"That's probably a good idea."

"Well, um… I should go."

He moved towards the door but she grabbed his wrist.

"Please. Stay."

He turned around and looked at her, torment written across his face.

"I can't. Cath, I've loved you for as long as I can remember. If I stay, I might do something we both regret."

She traced the veins in his wrist with her fingers, trying to avoid eye contact. "How do you know we'll regret it if you don't do anything?"

He moaned, half desire and half frustration. "Cath, stop it…" he warned

She smiled coyly and moved closer to him. "Make me," she whispered.

Faster than she thought possible, he grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. His thoroughness and longing made her breathless and when he pulled away, she was gasping for breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at her swollen lips and heaving chest and it took all his self control not to seize her again. He focused on cockroaches to stifle the physical effect she was having on him.

"Please Cat," he begged hoarsely, "I don't want you regretting this in the morning."

She smiled again. The brazenly seductive smile that always riled him even if it had been aimed at other people.

"I'm a former stripper. I may regret it but you sure as hell won't. And give me something that I can't regret" she reasoned and when they kissed again, he couldn't resist. He didn't want to.

Authors note

**Thena**: There you go. We think this is much better than the official version. Please review.

**Blue**: And kindly refrain from killing us. (gets prepared to run from hordes of enraged GSR shippers)


End file.
